


Fallen

by GreenBread



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread
Summary: Clementine, Louis and Violet were angels sent to Earth with one job, hunt demons and send them back to Hell.But complications arise when one of them falls and escapes Hell angry and bitter. Thus, beginning the end of the world.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Castle of Glass

"Really, Vi? Clementine asked to meet us at a bar of all places?" Louis asked, bewilderment evident.

Violet shook her head. "I don't know what else to tell you, Lou. This is where she said. Don't shoot the messenger."

"Me and what gun?" He smirked. 

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that magical chair leg of yours will help..."

"Hey! It's a shapeshifting weapon, Clementine made it, much like how she made your dagger." He pointed out, gesturing with his arm to the female's wrist. A small slit in the skin rested there, where her weapon resided. A glowing white dagger that she could send flying through the air, using it as a projectile. Did she mention that she could also control it midflight?

"Yeah, yeah, she's good at that. Its always been her speciality." Her mind ran to Clementine's weapon, a shapeshifting liquid that she could use to create whatever she wanted. A sword, a staff, whatever she could think of. It was easily the most advanced weapon she had ever created. Of course, it wasn't easy to make. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Clementine used the light of Heaven and the Darkness of Hell to create it. The sludge-like substance was primarily white with black stripes wrapping around it. 

Violet sighed and looked at the bar across the street. The sky was dark and rain volleyed heavily onto the tarmac road, drenching everything. The pair walked across the empty road and entered the bar. They were miraculously not wet. Their eyes scanned the filled bar, booth to booth, ignoring the people drowning their sorrows with drinks. Violet's nose shrivelled in disgust at the sight of a fat man covered in his puke, his head resting in a puddle of the stuff and phone buzzing with activity in his large bear paws. Finally, her gaze landed on a brunette with curly hair. She was leaning on a wooden table, forehead resting in her hands. 

"Hey, Louis? I found her." Violet spoke, eyeing Clementine worryingly.

Louis nodded and strode past the blonde and approached Clementine's table, hands in his duster's pockets. He swayed awkwardly back and forth on the balls of his feet for a few moments before giving a small wave. "Um... Hi?" 

Clementine's neck snapped upwards. Her amber eyes were red and puffy. Faint tear tracks resided on her cheeks.

"Oh... Hi, Louis." She eventually said, resting her chin on her arms. She watched sullenly as the man sat opposite her and rested his long arm on the table. 

"You alright?" He asked, eyes creased with concern.

"What does it look like?" Clementine snapped. Their eyes met. "I... I messed up. Big time." 

Violet took a seat next to her. She wrapped her hand around Clementine's. "How did you mess up?"

"I'm being kicked off, It'll just be you two. On your own. Direct orders from above. Nothing I can do about it." 

Louis chuckled. "This has to be some sorta joke. No way would they cast you aside like that. Look at how much work we've done together. How many Demons we've sent back to Hell. We're some of the best of the best." 

Clementine stared at him blankly.

"Look, I'm just saying," He began once again, falling back in his seat. "We are Angels set with the one task of making sure that any escapees from Hell are sent back down. That is our job. What we have been sent down to Earth for."

The brunette shook her head. "You're not listening to me. You two will be staying, I'll be going."

Violet looked down and then back up at Clementine, ignoring the rock music blaring in the background. "But... why?" 

Clementine gulped and took a swig of her drink. A pint of beer. "I... I killed a man."

The two angels gawked at her. "W-well, surely he deserved it, right?"

"It was a priest. He was watching this kid, licking his lips doing the whole predator shabang. Anyway, he eventually approached the kid and started to pull him away to the backroom. I murdered him. I don't know why, but something inside of me broke. Watching this monster about to do God knows what to an innocent child." 

Violet flinched as Clementine hastily withdrew her hand, separating them both. She took another swig. "After I killed him, I checked his intentions. Turns out, he had watched the kid's parent abuse him and decided that enough was enough. He was going to take him to the police. I... I killed an innocent man, a good man with good intentions because I assumed the worse."

Louis and Violet watched sadly as Clementine took yet another swig. Deciding she had drunk enough, Violet pulled the drink away and placed it on a neighbouring table. Clementine's gaze darted between the two in quick feverish glances. "God didn't take too kindly to that." 

"What happened?" Louis inquired, leaning across the table. His dreadlocks swayed wildly with his movements.

"It's... It's easier if I show you. Outside." 

Violet and Louis nodded. Clementine rose to her feet and stepped out of the building.

The vacant alleyway beside the bar was empty. All except for a few bins, smashed bottle and newspapers strewn across the ground haphazardly. Thunder and lightning cracked across the rainy night sky like a whip. The air was chilly and the alley smelled of alcohol. The brick walls were rough with graffiti littered over them as if they were a blank canvas. Clementine stood silently in front of the duo and shed her jacket. Letting it fall to the floor in a soggy heap. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be, yeah." Violet steeled, Louis in agreement.

Clementine exhaled and nodded tightly. Suddenly, her back arched and a pair of wings sprouted out. The usual white feathers were pitch black and singed, some missing. The large wings flexed protectively around the brunette's body. She ignored their synchronised gasps. "As you can see..."

"I've fallen." 

"What? No...N-no. Clementine! No way!" Violet denied, shaking her head intensely. Her green eyes were brimming with tears. Louis looked glumly at the concrete, the warmth in his eyes gone. He slapped his hand across his eyes and rotated around, turning his back on Clementine. Violet rushed up to Clementine and intertwined their hands. "I... I still love you. Got that?"

Clementine's sad gaze softened further as Violet leaned in further and wrapped the fallen Angel in a hug. Violet stared into her eyes lovingly. "I still love you, Clementine. This doesn't change a thing." 

"Except it does," Louis interjected, Clementine reluctantly nodding in agreement. He huffed. "Love between Demons and Angel are strictly prohibited. On both sides. And I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... You know what happens now.." 

Violet turned around angrily. "What if we hide her?" 

Clementine wrapped her arms around Violet in a backwards hug, feeling the blonde beneath her intense as she did. "I'm sorry, Vi. I truly am. But you know it's only a matter of time."

"Clem... Surely you don't think that! There has to be something we can do!" 

"I'm not letting you risk it, Vi. I won't allow you to fall as well." 

A sob rattled through Violet's body, Louis looked at the two softly. "Anyone you want to see before you go, Clem?" 

"Lee. I want to see Lee." 

Louis nodded and his pair of wings appeared, they were white and glowed with the power of the sun, creating an undeniable contrast to Clementine's black wings, which seemed to suck in light. His feather shone brighter and he disappeared. Clementine retracted her wings back, arching once again as she did. The rain was heavier now, dripping down her forehead. She wiped away the liquid on her face and grimaced. Angels couldn't get wet.

"Clementine?" 

"Yeah, Vi?" 

"What do we do? With you gone?"

Clementine turned Violet around. "Your job. Forget about me, move on. That's all I ask."

"But I-"

"Violet. Don't." Clementine finished. Just then a bright white light once again flooded the barren alley. Louis was back with Lee. The only mortal to know about them. To know everything. He wore a blue shirt was black jeans, his beard was tidy and well kept. Raven coloured hair rested comfortably on the top of his head. 

"What is it this time, Sweetpea?" 

Clementine looked at Violet and Louis. "Can you give us some space?"

The two angels nodded and left her and Lee alone in the alleyway. Lee looked at her with unfiltered worry and genuine concern. "Clem?" 

"I... This is the last time we'll see each other. I'm sorry, Lee. I fucked up." Her body was wracked by sobs.

"That's a dollar to the swear jar." He chuckled. 

"Lee. P-please don't..." She sniffled.

Lee sighed and placed his hand on the smaller's shoulder. "What did you do?" He asked, not unkindly.

Clementine averted his gaze guiltily before answering. "I-I killed someone. An innocent man. He... He didn't deserve it. I went to verify his intentions and... He was only trying to do good! He had a son, a family that cared for him."

The brunette stared at a strewn newspaper. The priest's death was plastered all over it. "And I murdered him..."

Lee held her tighter as she cried into his chest. They stayed that way for a few moments and during that time, Louis and Violet reappeared at the mouth of the alley, the moonlight shining on them from behind. The rain had stopped, leaving the night peaceful and serene. 

"I guess this is goodbye," Lee stated, looking at the floor behind Clementine. A small orange ring was slowly growing in size, as it grew, so did the intensity of the light. Clementine straightened and turned around. Looking at the ring. Eventually, the floor inside of it disappeared, leaving a hole to Hell in its wake. Heat rose and hit Clementine's face intensely. 

"Yeah... I guess it is," She replied sorrowfully.

"I'll miss you, Sweetpea."

"I'll miss you too, Lee," They hugged once more and Clementine steeled herself. She approached the hole and looked at the burning city beneath. "Goodbye, Violet. Goodbye, Louis."

"Goodbye, Clementine..." They responded. 

Clementine gulped nervously and stepped off the edge. Quickly plummeting downwards. The hole slammed shut loudly behind her. 

* * *

_**Ten Years Later...** _

"Vi! A Demon has escaped Hell. We gotta get a move on." Louis ordered. Violet nodded and grabbed his shoulder. A bright white light engulfed the pair and suddenly their location changed. They were stood in an empty parking lot. A lone red car from the late nineties resided in a parking spot. Violet looked ahead and saw the demon. Its wings were as black as coal and looked scaly, bat-like in appearance. They were cracked, smoke escaped through the splits.

"So," It said, its voice surprisingly feminine and familiar. "You finally got here."

The demon turned to look at them. Her irises were glowing red. Violet and Louis gasped in surprise.

"Clementine?" 

Clementine chuckled. She taunted them with her fingers. "Come on, lets see if you've gotten any better."

"No! I won't fight you, Clementine!" Violet yelled, approaching her slowly. Unaware of Clementine's eyes narrowing. Louis tackled her to the side as a spike of black erupted from Clementine's wrist, stabbing through the air where Violet just was. It grazed Louis' back and sent him flying into the car.

Clementine grinned evilly at Violet's shaking form. She strode up to her and a sword flicked out. She held it at Violet's throat. "C'mon, I know you can fight." 

"Clem... This isn't you!" 

"How would you know? Did you also spend the last decade in Hell?" She sneered. Suddenly, she was picked up and carried directly up above the clouds. She laughed. 

"Are you seriously enjoying this?" Louis asked baffled.

"Of course! I've never felt more alive!" 

Clementine grabbed Louis by the wrist and twisted, she wrapped a forearm across his neck and charged straight down. They plummeted toward the Earth. Louis' head snapped backwards, catching Clementine in the nose. She yelped and dropped him. He punched her down. The demon rocketed into the building. 

She fell through multiple stories, eventually stopping on the third. Clementine smirked and shot back up. Wings flapping ferociously. She floated in front of Louis and Violet. 

"Is that all you got? Because to be honest, killing you is going to be really boring otherwise." Clementine smirked once again, red eyes feral and crazed. 


	2. Thought Contagion

Clementine lowered menacingly, landing with the hole in the building behind her. She watched as Louis pulled a bo staff from his back and charged at her. She flicked her wrist and her staff emerged. Louis jumped, the staff above his head. Clementine brought her staff above her head, blacking the strike and pushing Louis back, who skidded across the ground.

"Clementine!" Violet yelled. "Stop! Please..."

"Yeah, no. That's not happening." Clementine responded.

Her wings flapped and she rushed at him, soaring through the air like a bullet. She swung the staff in a wide, horizontal arc. Louis backflipped over it and landed on her back. His stick was suddenly placed around her neck, he pulled it up, making them fly up once again. Clementine's staff morphed into a small dagger, which she promptly stabbed into Louis' leg. He screamed in pain, dropping his staff and falling off her back. He hit the ground with a thud, blade still embedded in his leg. Clementine plummeted downwards, fist drew back. She released the powerful punch, colliding with Louis' cheek. The blow created a miniature shockwave. Louis' head hit the concrete, knocking him out instantly.

"Right... Now you." She spoke, looking at Violet, who still hadn't moved. The brunette marched up to the blonde with a deadly look on her face. Her leg shot out, catching the blonde in the stomach, rocketing the angel backwards. Violet hit the wall behind her with a resounding smack. She fell to the ground and looked up in time to get a knee to the face, her nose shattering. She cried in pain, her eyes tearing up. Clementine grabbed her and threw her away from the wall. Violet quickly clambered back onto her feet.

"I-I'm not-" _Smack._ Her head snapped backwards. She staggered forward and past Clementine, placing her hand on the wall. Clementine brushed off Violet's weak push, pushing past it.

_Clementine rolled over in her bed, the sheets clinging to her naked frame. She laid on her side and looked at Violet lovingly. Violet looked back at her with the same gaze._

"C'mon!" Clementine screamed furiously, delivery a powerful right hook to the blonde. "I know you can fight better than that! Fucking hit me!"

Violet staggered back and didn't raise her fist or pull out her weapon, taking each devastating hit, blow to blow.

_The snow rested on the usually green grass in a thick blanket. The stars shone beautifully in the night sky, filling any watchers with happiness. Violet rested her head on Clementine's shoulders endearingly. Clementine craned her neck to look at her. They smiled warmly at each other._

Violet's face was bloodied. Clementine grabbed her shoulders desperately, tears in her eyes. She headbutted the blonde and watched through her blurry vision as Violet cried in pain. "Look at him!" Clementine yelled, pointing at Louis' battered body. "Do you want to end up like him? Beaten? Because you will if you don't fight back!"

"N-no... I-I won't... Clem..." Violet muttered through choked sobs.

Clementine roared and flicked her arm, a thick black blade extending out of her sleeve. She charged at Violet and pushed the angel against the wall, connecting the sword to her neck.

"I... I-I love you..."

"NO!" Clementine denied, pushing the blade harder. "You don't! How can you love me still? I'm a monster! Fucking look at me, I'm not a demon for no reason!"

"I'll always love you, Clementine..."

The demon shook her head. With an angry scream, she disconnected from Violet and the black disappeared, retracting back into her body.

"I... I can't kill you, Vi... I'm a failure. Can't be an angel right, can't be a demon correctly either. What am I good for?" Clementine collapsed to the floor in a sitting position, defeated.

"You're good enough for me..." Violet murmured before letting unconsciousness take her. Her limp body fell pathetically to the ground. Leaving two bloodied angels and a crying demon alone on the rooftop. A creaking sound behind Clementine startled her. She turned around, eyes bloodshot. A man stood there awkwardly.

"Ummmm... Ignore me, I'm just here for my car."

Clementine winced. "It wasn't red was it?"

"Yeah," The man responded. "Why?"

"Sorry about the car, I kinda threw someone into it..."

The man gaped at her like a fish. He shut his mouth before replying. "It's fine, I only wanted to grab something from it. Honestly, I'm surprised it was still able to run."

Clementine nodded and watched the mortal like a hawk as he opened the dented car door and grabbed something from the backseat. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Javier. Javi to my friends," He swung around the metal baseball bat that he had just scavenged from his car. "I play baseball."

"I can see that," Clementine responded instantly, wiping her teary eyes with her hand.

* * *

Violet groaned and shielded her eyes from the light. Her head was rested on pillows and she was laying on a bed. "I'm not dead, am I?"

"I'd hope not," Clementine joked, the demon was fingering an empty glass. "Say, where's your alcohol? This is the first time I've been sober in about seven years. I don't like it."

"Clementine!" Violet shrieked. The blonde shot up in her bed and instantly grabbed her head in pain. At Violet's confused glance Clementine elaborated.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. I hit you pretty hard."

"What? No! How are you here?"

Clementine relaxed in her seat. "Well, I escaped Hell. Massive shocker, right?"

"Why didn't you kill me? You had the chance and you said multiple times that you wanted to..."

"It's pretty simple really, I changed my mind." She shuffled in her chair and placed the empty glass on the armrest. "Besides... You weren't fighting back like I wanted you to."

Violet nodded her head, digesting all the new information. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not glad but..."

"You're happy that I beat the everloving shit out of you and Louis?" Clementine mischievously smirked. The Demon sighed. "I escaped. The first five years were fine, I was guarding the way out. I... failed eventually. Five hundred Demons all rushed at the same time, nothing I could do. Satan decided I needed punishment. He threw me into one of his torture cells. Five years of torture may sound bad but... It's even worse when you realise that one second out here is one hour down there."

Clementine sniffled and shot up, preparing to leave the room. "I...I should go... I don't want to intrude..."

"Wait-wait..." Violet called out to Clementine's retreating form. The demon didn't stop moving. She only looked back and waved a sad goodbye, leaving through the open door. Violet pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, falling back and her head slamming into the pillows. Clementine had changed a lot since they last saw each other. She was more joking than before, many would call that an improvement but Violet could see past the facade. Clementine was hurting inside. She was sure of it.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Clementine arrived at the park. The grass was a luscious green and a small, grey path was winding toward a playground. In the playground, children were playing. Nothing was left unattended. There was even a queue for the swings! Clementine shook her head and approached a low to the ground wooden bench with a slight limp in her step. The brunette sat down with a tiny, yet exhausted huff. She watched the entirety of the park in silence, distracting herself from her thoughts by people watching.

Humans were interesting things. Weak and fragile, yet they kept going, no matter what. Back when she was an Angel, humans had always intrigued her. How some could be so evil and others could be so good. It wasn't like they were all designed with a purpose, they decided their fates. Clementine hated to admit it but... She was jealous of mortals. God had created her, Louis and Violet for a specific reason. Protect humanity. The moment one of them failed they were dragged down into the fiery pits of Hell. The Demon had never been a whiner but she supposed she deserved this one. A short chuckle escaped her lips. She wasn't even a Demon, she was still technically an Angel. She just refused to associate with them any longer.

They never questioned God's will and that alone was a spell for disaster. Especially when God's plan involved the end of the world.

In all honesty, the only reason she wasn't just another Demon in the almost endless amount was because she was stronger than the rest down there. All except for Satan of course. He was an Angel once, much like herself, but he had more time to practice getting stronger. Much more. Clementine was the youngest Angel up in Heaven after all. She had questioned her birth before but never got an answer. Assholes.

She thought back to last night, shocked that she had won. Although if Violet had fought her at the same time as Louis she probably wouldn't have. A lone tear escaped her right eye, glistening in the sun as it travelled down her cheek and plopped off her chin heavily. She wiped the remaining tear track from her face. Now wasn't the time to cry. She blinked in rapid succession, forcing the tears back and not letting them leave. She jumped with a swear and bolted to the other side of the bench when a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection.

She looked to her left, eyes wide. A child was sat there, his afro large and bushy and eyes filled with concern. He was about six years of age and he had snuck up on her. Clementine laughed incredulously, palm resting over her heart. "What was that for?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"You looked sad. I thought you needed a hug." He responded apologetically.

 _This child was too pure_. "Don't be sorry. I'm just thinking. About how badly I messed up."

He shuffled awkwardly on the bench and kicked his feet back and forth. "What did you do?"

Clementine cocked her head and opened her mouth. "I... I got into a fight," She finally responded, finding the words to explain it without giving anything away. "I just got back from... detention and I was angry at them when I shouldn't have been."

The kid nodded in understanding. "I get like that too. Especially when my friends don't even try to help."

"But do you beat them up?"

Silence. "No... No, I don't."

Clementine smiled awkwardly. "Then you're already better than me." She huffed as she leaned back on the bench, arm resting on the back.

"My names Alvin Junior." He said, looking up at her.

"Clementine."

Two gunshots. Her head snapped up and she dashed out her seat and rushed toward the sound. It was outside of the park. She ran through the exit and ran down the street, pushing through the fleeing crowd.

Clementine rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks. Two people laid on the floor: one, a bullet between their eyes: the other, clutching their stomach in pain. She ignored the dead woman and started applying pressure to the man's bleeding gut. He grabbed her wrist with his bloody hand. "L-Look after him... I-I know what you are... You can-can protect him..." He bit out.

Clementine's eyes widened. "H-How do you-."

"It d-don't... matter... Just don't let 'em get him, p-please!"

She went to ask more questions but decided to nod, sealing the deal. The man seemed to breathe easier, despite knocking on death's door. He spluttered out blood and he went still.

His eyes were glazed over. He was dead. Her hands fell to her side. What did he mean? _Who_ did he mean? A cry of "Dad!" shook her from her thoughts. AJ barrelled past her and dove onto the body, crying into its shoulder. Clementine looked away and spotted something. A man with a pistol, he was aiming it at AJ. Without thought, Clementine wrapped herself around AJ, protecting him as bullet after bullet hit her back. She flinched after every shot. The faint sound of sirens interrupted the shooting. She turned around, eyes glowing red only to see nothing. The man had disappeared. She growled.

A quick scan of the surroundings showed that the coast was clear. A pair of black wings sprouted from her back. She ignored AJ's gasp and flew away. Leaving the street abandoned aside from arriving police cars.

* * *

Clementine landed and let AJ go. The child pushed her away and made a hasty retreat, crawling along the ground. His eyes were wide and his lower lip was trembling. "You're-You're a demon!"

The demon looked at him, hurt in her now amber eyes.

"G-get away from me! You're the reason my parents are dead! Just let me go!"

She raised her hands defensively and approached him, kneeling as she did. "Look, AJ, I'm sorry, I truly, truly am. But I'm not to blame for your parents... And I can't let you leave either."

"W-why?" AJ croaked.

Clementine sighed. "Your dad asked me to protect you. It was his dying wish and I'll be even more damned if I don't fulfil it."

AJ looked away, fighting back even more tears.

"If it's any consolation," Clementine said, "He died with your protection in mind... Not his. He was a good dad."

And the floodgates opened. AJ tackled her and wrapped his arms around her body. She hesitantly placed a lone hand on his back and hugged him in return.

"Clem..." The child muttered, looking at the blood on his hand. "You're bleeding."

She frowned and touched her back, it was wet with blood. "Huh... How 'bout that," She staggered forward, hands brushing against the rough concrete. It must have been those bullets. But that isn't right, bullets don't harm Angels or Demons... "Son of a bitch! This really hurts!"

"Clementine!" Violet gasped, rushing down the steps and running across the garden. "What happened?"

"Got shot... In the back, a lot. Protecting the kid here." She bit out through bared teeth, "Somehow, I-I'm bleeding from it."

The Angel examined her back and noticed a trail of thin, wispy white smoke floating out one of the many bullet holes. She suddenly jammed her fingers into it, ignoring Clementine's pained cry. Retracting her hand revealed a glowing white bullet.

She held out in front of the Demon and they shared a grimace. Violet frowned. "Holy bullet," She said. "You said he was aiming for the child, yeah?"

"I did, but why waste 'em on a kid," Clementine winced as a surprise wave of pain washed over her and stared at AJ, accusingly. "What are you?"


End file.
